


Gravity

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Afterglow, Blindfolds, Did I Metion Smut?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finally!, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous amount of smut between our two favorite Force users.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I mean it, this is nothing but smut.

Rey was seated the center of the room, hands resting on knees, palms up, breathing evenly and blindfolded.

Kylo stood off the side, waiting for her to relax a little more. She had giving only a token protest when he had brought out the blindfold.

“Is that really necessary?” she asked as she eyed the strip of cloth in his hands. “Can’t I just close my eyes?”

“Sensory deprivation is a very good way to help you hone in on the Force, you need to learn how to use the Force to see what is around you, especially when your eyes can’t. Just holding them closed will not spur the same effect,” Kylo knew she understood, but he could feel she was reluctant.

“When you were scavenging through one of those old star destroyers, was there ever a time where there wasn’t enough light to see, stuck out in the desert at night, no stars, no moons, nothing but endless black?” He watched her nod, “You knew there were things, objects out there, but you couldn’t see them. You knew there were other people out there, but you couldn’t see them either. I’m trying to show you how you’ll never have to deal with that again. You’ll be able to sense everything around you,” he held up the blindfold to her face,

“Now, please, let me do this.” Rey huffed, but closed her eyes, letting his tie the binding over them. He stood and moved away from her, leaving her in the center of the room.

“Now, familiar is the best place to start, as you are already attuned to what is familiar to you,” He watched as she stilled her breathing and sat calmly, waiting for his instructions. “Let your mind blend into the Force you feel around you. In your mind you will start to feel the room, the outline of the things in it,” he let his voice drop off as he felt her open up to the Force and felt her mind pass over him as she extended her senses throughout the room. “Tell me what you feel,”

“I can feel the table, the chairs, the, wait, you moved my holo over to the counter,” she paused and pushed a little more, “The water pitcher is half empty and there is a droid passing by just the other side of the door,” her voice got quieter as she spoke. Kylo could feel she was absorbing all of this now, still registering the shock of it too.

“Good. Now what about past the room, on the rest of the deck, can you feel some of the nearby crew?”

“Yes, but they are so faint? Why?” she was puzzled as to why other lifeforms seems dim to her Force sensitive mind.

“They are living, breathing, alive, but most are not connected to the Force like we are. They will not register as brightly as a Force user, remember when you spotted the twins after they first came on board? They have a weak signature, a weak glow about them compared to someone that had no connection to the Force,” Kylo watched her face intently as she listened to him.

“Oh! That’s why then!” Something must have clicked into place as she came to some conclusion. He watched her smile, knowing her eyes were crinkling under the blindfold.

“That’s why, what?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“You stand out so much more-“ Rey cut herself off, turning a bright shade of red as she ducked her head trying to hide the blush.

“Oh?” he knew very well what she was talking about, but the physical reaction to something as innocent as a bright Force signature made him wonder. He knew he felt drawn to hers, it was almost painful at times in its gravity.

Did she really feel the same way about him?

His mind flashed back to that morning, when he had her sitting on the table, panting and moaning under his hands and lips. It had been an impressive act of willpower on his part to let all that pent up need be still in his veins and remain calm thought out rest of the day. Hell, if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t even sure how he managed it, possibly some left over Jedi training about peace and serenity, but he snickered at that idea. He knew she was attracted to him physically, but was she also drawn to his Force signature as well?

Kylo concentrated on his connection to the Force, he threw his will over it, blanketing it as he had done earlier, only this time he concealed it completely. Silently, he stalked around Rey, watching her face as she thought she felt him leaving.

“Oh – Wait, don’t leave yet!” She stared to rise, but he was already kneeling down beside her. “I haven’t gone anywhere my little scavenger,” Kylo whispered in her ear. He felt her breathe hitch and she gave a little jump as his hands ghosted over her shoulders.

“But how?” she turned her head towards him without the Force or her eyes. She was using her other senses now to find him. He just drank in the sight of her sitting there, face turned to his, searching for him. He had not anticipated how enticing she’d be with that blindfold on, Kylo felt his heart skip a beat.

He moved past her till he was crouched down in front of her, lightly he cupped her face, letting his thumb run over her bottom lip. Rey gave a short intake of breath, but didn’t pull away.

“I concealed my Force signature, as I walked to you, letting it feel like I was walking out of the room instead,” he explained softly, as if he was talking about something completely different.

“Oh, you can do that?”

Kylo smirked at her, “Obviously,” he tilted his head as he leaned in closer. He released the grip holding his Force signature, knowing that now, after its absences and being this close to her, it would be blinding.

“Wha-”

Before she even had a chance to finish her words, Kylo pushed his lips onto to hers. He cradled her head as he leaned more pressure into the kiss. It was like she was fire in his veins. She was so bright, so full of the Force, it was like she was a sun, bright and hot behind his eyes. He could feel her body and yes, her mind responding completely to his touch. He didn’t even try to stop the growling moan that rose in his throat.  

She tasted so good, responding to his forcefulness, by opening her mouth, inviting his tongue to dip deeper in. He leaned his knees down, allowing him to tower over her as she sat on the floor. It was no trouble to lean her back on the floor with one hand supporting her head and the other lowering them in a mock push-up. He stretched out his long form over her, feeling her delicate little tremors running all along his frame. When her hands pushed little against his chest, Kylo lifted his hips to allow Rey to stretch her legs out from under them. Quickly he moved a thigh in between them and rolled his hips to meet hers. A breathy moan tore Rey’s mouth from his as their bodies pushed together at the motion.

He looked down at her, the sight of her truly beneath him, panting and flush, her sweet little mouth already starting to pout at the lack of his, her hands running along his shoulders to his hair and back, trying to urge him back down to her, eyes still bound, waiting for him to decide when to remove the blindfold, seeing all this made Kylo feel lightheaded and fiercely in control all the same time.

He leaned back down to kiss and nip his way down her throat, now that he’d gotten the taste of her skin on his tongue, it seemed he couldn’t get enough of it. Another breathy moan left her and Kylo ground his hips, feeling his erection press into her lower belly. Her control was beginning to slip and her thoughts and feelings were bleeding over into his mind as her finger ran through his hair.

She was on fire, her sense alight since her eyes are still covered. Kylo could see the large dark glow behind her eyes, feel the pull of it in her mind, feel that she wanted more and more, but really didn’t know what more was. Rey didn’t know how to express what she was feeling or wanting since this was as far as she had ever gone with another, save for her own fingers.

Kylo bit down on her neck, hard as the thought rocked through him, he would be the one to touch her first, so he would be her teacher in this as well. Her first lover – her only lover. No one was ever going to touch her like this.

Only him.

That thought almost paralyzed him with need. “Oh, Rey,” he moaned near her ear as he slide his hands up under her arms, moving them up over her head and pinning her wrists to the floor above her. Needing only one hand to keep hers in place, he moved the other down to wrap around the side of her waist and he started to really thrust his hips, grinding his body against her center.

Rey bucked her hips and rolled her head back, stretching her neck, Kylo took that invitation and returned his attention to leaving more love bites along that lightly tanned skin. Pinning her hands down with the Force, he now had both hands holding her waist, finger tips touching as he helped her find the rhythm he’d setting with his thrusts. She is so small in his hands, yet he knows she’s not delicate, knows she can take what he wants to do to her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he feels her strong thighs squeezing as she crossed her ankles on his lower back.

Kylo feels how the restrains are driving her wild, he can sense some of her thoughts, she didn’t even know these kinds of sensations were even possible.

 _Oh, just you wait_.

He thought to her, pitching his voice lower, letting his hunger color it. Even without the mental connection, he felt her body tense at the sound of his voice in her head. As much as he wanted to take her right there, the idea of rutting on the floor was far less appealing then the idea of taking her to his bed. The image of her naked and stretched out on his sheets, open and wanting everything he could give her, Kylo groaned loudly against her shoulder just before he scooped her up in his arms. Rey gave a started cry at the jarring sensation of being picked up, but she relaxed and pressed her head into his chest as his stood and quickly walked them into his room.

She gave a low chuckle herself as she felt where they were heading, “In a hurry?” She asked and he glanced down to see her, smiling face half pressed into his robe nuzzling his chest.

“I think we’ll be more comfortable on my bed,” he massaged her thigh and back while he walked through the door.

Kylo laid her down near the center of the bed gently, moving his hands down her legs to slowly remove her boots. Rey moaned as he began to run his hands back up the length of her body going slower over her breast, but continued up till he had moved her arms back over her head, keeping the force bond holding them down on the mattress. Kylo waited to see if she was going to protest him keeping her pinned down, but so far Rey had remained passive about the bonds, much to her own surprise, she was enjoying them, it was thrilling for her, but he keep a light touch in her mind, that way if the restraints become something uncomfortable at some point, he’d know and then let her out of them or he’d think about letting her out of them, if he was truly honest with himself.

He ran his hands under the hem of her sweater and began to push it up over the mounds of her breast, finding them bare of anything underneath. Slowly his pulled the sweater off her, tossing it off the side, never taking his eyes off the sight of her chest rising and falling in time with her breathing. He tentatively reached out to brush one of those tight rosy nipples with his gloved fingers. Rey, sighed and arched her back at his touch, and he took some time, just teasing her with his fingertips till she was nearly panting. Coiling over her, Kylo brought his head down, taking one nipple in his mouth while his hands kneaded her breasts. He listened to her moan and cry as he worked one and then the other, her body twisting and bucking under him as he caged her with his knees on either side of her hips. With his weight, he held her down and continued to lick and tease her sensitive skin.

Once he was satisfied with how sensitive she was becoming to his touch, Kylo moved his hands down, coming to the edge of her pants. He trailed his mouth down to meet his fingers at the buckle of her belt. He tried to slow his breathing as he quickly undid the clasp and began to peel the fabric of her hips. As he moved her pants down passed her hips and off her thighs, he slide off the bed, taking the offending garment with him.

He looked up the length of her legs, to the dark triangle of hair hiding her from his sight, up over her stomach, watching her breast as she panted, finally her face, soft flushed with lust, the blindfold cutting a dark line across it with her arms pinned up beyond her head. The sight was burned into his mind. He could never forget her like this, Rey.

His little scavenger.

With more haste then pride, Kylo shed his clothes, ripping some the seams as he was desperate to press his flesh next to hers. Next time, he thought, he’d go slower and let her undress him, but now, he just needed to get back on the bed. He could feel her growing uncertainty.

“Kylo-“

“Shss, I’m right here,” he said as he crawled back up by her legs, running his bare hand along her calf, kneading the taunt muscles beneath his fingers. Carefully he parted her legs as he moved up between them, bringing his face level with the junction of her thighs.

“Wha-“

“Shss. I want to taste you,” he ran his hands up over her thighs brushing through the hair there, bringing his thumbs close to the flushed skin that was nearly quivering in front of him. “Tell me what feels good, let me see how this feels for you,” he let his breath come out hot and felt her shake a little more under his hands.

He moved his thumbs, pushing her folds together, letting them slip against his thumbs and her own skin. She was amazingly wet and he marveled at how swollen and flush her skin already was. He could her hear her moans and gasps as he parted her folds, letting his eyes see her for the first time, spread and wet. More wetness seeped out of her body as he brought his mouth closer. Slowly he let his tongue dart out and taste her.

Sharp and sweet, her fluids clung to his tongue as he continued to slide it into her. Her moans grew louder and she gasped arching as he pressed his mouth closer, trying to get his tongue in deeper. She tasted amazing and the sounds she was making were driving him insane. He latched onto her skin, pulling all he could get into his mouth, sucking gently at first, but as her legs started to shake and her hips bucked, he added more pressure, using his hands to help hold her still.

Rey was crying out, voice cracking and broken breathing as she writhed beneath his mouth. It was music to his ears. He wanted to heighten her pleasure. He pushed two long fingers into her, feeling her body’s silken wet hollow as he slide them deep inside her. He had been ignoring his own body, but now feeling how wet she was, how tight, the slick wetness as he twitched his fingers, the only thing he wanted to do was shove himself inside her and never let go. Rey’s orgasm burst then, ripping through his thoughts as he rode her with mouth still locked over her skin.

He gave her another long lick, before sitting back on his heels, watching as she came down, spine bowed and twitching. Her mouth was hanging open in a silent cry as her fingers clenched at the air. He leaned over her, taking his member in his hand, lightly rubbing the tip against her swollen red skin, Kylo reached up and pulled the blindfold off as he started pushed into her. Her eyes shot open and he drown in the color of them, so dark now. He released the hold on her hands and leaned down more, pushing another inch into her tight body.

_Rey, touch me. Hold onto me._

He leaned his face down, feeling his body slide further into her. He set his teeth in her neck as he pushed the last of himself inside her. She’d taken all of him, he was completely buried in her and he felt her hands gripping his shoulders, fingernails biting his skin, it felt better than he had imagined, she felt better than he had imagined. He groaned and dragged himself out just enough to give another push, slicker this time, back inside. Rey shuttered under him, crying out and bucking her hips wildly. More wetness flowed and he felt her clench around him harder. It made his vision swim. He sucked hard on her throat as he started to glide in and out of her, keeping his thrust slow, drawing out his pleasure along the path inside her body.

She kept her knees wide, letting them falls nearly to the bed, her hands were clutching at him, running up into his hair and back down to his shoulders, nails scrapping as she went. He shifted his hips, holding himself up by his arms, giving him more room to roll his hips, hitting a different location inside her. The moan that left her was enough to make his put more force behind his thrusts as he continued to work in and out of her. He could feel his body tighten and knew he was getting very close to his own much delayed release, but then her hands flow down and gripped his ass with such strength, he pulled his mouth off her neck and started to pound into her, following the urging of her hands. Kylo looked down, watching her bounce under him, feeling his hips smacking into her, the sounds she was making now were nearly feral and far past coherent. He wasn’t far behind her, his own grunts and growls fell from his throat as she crested one more time. His body spasmed, spine bowing as he gripped her shoulders, squeezing her to him as tight as he could get. He twitched convulsively as he collapsed, still feeling her body clamped around his.

They laid there for a long time, letting their breathing slow as the sweat cooled and their heart rates returned to a more normal beat. Rey had her eyes closed and her face was turned away from him. He looked down to see tears at the corner of her eyes. Kylo reached out and turned her head to face his.

“Regrets, my little scavenger?”

“Is-“ Rey licked her dry lips, “Is that what it’s like? Every time?” her voice was soft and broken as she looked him in the eyes.

Kylo gave her a smirk, “It will be if I have anything to say about it. But no, it’s was never like that before,” he replied quietly. “You were more than I ever dreamed possible.”

They arranged themselves under this sheets, arms around one another, slowly drifting off in an exhausted sleep.

“Kylo,” Rey asked just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, “Hmm?” he lifted his hand to drift up and brushed her check, “Why is the droid still outside the door?”

“I wasn’t taking any chances of us getting interrupted this time,” He couldn’t stop his sleepy laugh as she just stared at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
